


Royal Blue

by Hotaru_Mizuno



Category: Hetalia Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cardverse, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, I edit these tags as i go, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-07-29 16:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16267997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotaru_Mizuno/pseuds/Hotaru_Mizuno
Summary: Arthur claims he dreads having to work with the new King, Alfred. Most people think they couldn't stand each other. But what they don't know is that they are both hopelessly in love with each other.With a deadly war on the horizon, time is running out. Arthur might only have this time to finally confess to himself and Alfred about his feelings, and troubles seem to keep getting worse.Will Arthur confess his feelings, or will this love story turn into a tradgey?~Disclaimer~ i do not own Hetalia at all or any of it's characters used in this story. All rights and credit go to Hidekaz Himaruya. All i own is the plot and storyline.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I've been wanting to write this for a while, so i finally got off my lazy ass and started. This is the first chapter, and there are probably going to be many more to come. I hope you all will like it and stick around for more!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Chapter 1 

 

Arthur Kirkland would say he was in quite a bit of a crisis right now. To the outside eye he looked like the confident and snide Queen he was. No one else could guess what really took place in his mind.

Oh, how wrong they are. They didn't know the truth. The truth was that Arthur hadn't felt fine in a while. More recently it had gotten worse. He would spend night sleepless and spends days stressed out over one little problem.

He was in love with the King.

He would never say it out loud. He would never give any indication that he possibly liked Alfred Jones. In fact, most people probably thought he hated him.

Well, he sotra did hate Alfred, at least partially. The young king was annoying and obnoxious. He drove Arthur up the wall with everything from his butchered grammar to his inability to read the atmosphere. He had irritated Arthur from the day the clocks had chosen him. 

But despite all of that, Arthur had managed to fall for the bloody idiot. He drove Arthur crazy has much as he did annoy him. The admiration had started on the same day they met, if only smaller. Alfred had only barely aged into a adult, and Arthur had been Queen for nearly two years. He could still remember the shock from the day the clocks had chosen him.

At first he couldn't understand why the clocks would've chosen childish and naive Alfred to be King of Spades. But then Arthur had met Alfred, and he took his breath away. Everything from those sparkling bright blue eyes to his smile took Arthur off his feet, and it only grew from there. To him, Alfred was just adorable. 

So Why hadn't Arthur done anything about it? It was simple really. Why would someone like Alfred love someone like Arthur? All Arthur did was get angry at him and point out his flaws and insult him. Even with Alfred managed to not annoy Arthur he still judged and ridiculed him. Alfred probably didn't hate Arthur, far from it acutally, but how did he know if he returned his feelings?

If he confessed to Alfred, he might reject him, or even worse make fun of him for ever thinking Alfred might love Arthur. Either way, they're relationship would be ruined, and as Queen and King, that would not be acceptable. He didn't want to take the risk of ruining such a good relationship in general between two such important figures.

So Arthur had decided a long time ago that he would hide his feelings from Alfred for as long as he could. It would be hard, yes, but to him it was far better than the alternative. Of course, the problem now was his feelings just kept getting stronger. Now it wasn't just admiration, it was a longing, burning, desire. Arthur started picturing Alfred in ways he really shouldn't. There were times when he would look into Alfred's eyes and imagine them filled with lust. He had even occasionally dreamed about him. 

The more time he spent with Alfred the more he fell. He had even began to wonder whether or not Alfred would seriously consider his feelings, whether Alfred might secretly admire him too. He didn't want to waist his time with such fantasies, but sometimes he couldn't help himself.

He should be embarrassed about himself, and he was. With the forgein affairs and the continuing heavy disagreements with the Clubs Kingdom, there was no time for Arthur being lovesick. His kingdom was to always come first no matter what, he told himself. There was a looming threat of war on the horizon and both sides were unsure of their allies. He couldn't afford to be distracted. At least, not now.

So for now, he was going to continue keeping his love for Alfred a secret. It would be easy, and in his eyes eveything will be alright in the end.

 

But that's just what he kept telling himself.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Arthur was shut up in his chambers doing paperwork. It was the last of the work that was to be done for the night and there wouldn't be anymore work until after royal ball was finished up and out of the way.

The royal ball had been entirely Yao, the Royal Jack's idea. He had suggested that maybe if they treat the other kingdoms to something big it'll help strengthen relations. It's what the Hearts Kingdom did anyway. Under normal circumstances, the council would not of agreed to organizing a ball and inviting royalty and nobles from other kingdoms for no reason. However, with relations with Clubs becoming more and more strained and the threat of them declaring war looming over everyone's heads, they had taken this chance to try and prevent more trouble.

This only ment more work for the Royal Deck. Yao probably had the most of it, having to converse and send invitations to all three other kingdoms, and having to ensure them safe travels to and from Spades. Not to mention making sure all the palace staff was doing the right job and everything was getting done. 

Arthur didn't want to have to deal with a war in his kingdom, so of course he had agreed. He wasn't very fond of huge parties, but as a Queen, it wasn't as if he had much of a choice. The one big reason he had agreed was becuase there was a complication in such tense affiars with other kingdoms.

It was becuase of Alfred.

Spades going to war always put everyone in danger, regardless of who they were. Meaning not even the nobles and royalty were safe. If things went sour and Spades lost, they all could die. That meant there was a chance he could lose Alfred. He could lose him before ever getting the chance to tell him how he felt. He would never be able to live with himself if he died with Arthur never telling him. 

Arthur furrowed his brow as he stared at the last paper of the pile. It was the guest list for the ball tomorrow. He had been given it this morning for his connivance. He quickly read the list, skimming lightly till he got to the bottom, where the Royal Decks were listed.

To his surprise, all three kingdoms had agreed to attending. Even Clubs. There were even some Clubs nobles and council members coming. Yao would be happy his plan was working so far, Arthur thought. Although it might a bit suspicious that Clubs, the arch enemy of Spades, had decided to come so willgly and warmly. To think it was all in the name of peace was idiotic. Clubs and Spades had been at each other's throats for decades, each side always angering the other.

Arthur felt the quiet of his chambers break as he heard a knock on his door. He sighed a little, before putting down his quil.

"Come in." Arthur answered, turning towards the door.

In came Alfred, much to Arthur's discomfort. Since they were King and Queen, they shared bed chambers. Arthur secretly liked having a excuse to be in Alfred's presence, still felt nervous and irritated enough insist sleeping in different beds.

"Evening, Artie." Alfred said warmly, holding his hand up to stifle a yawn. "Just finished with the council. They sent me to bed." He flashed his trademark grin "what's up with you?"

"I keep telling you not to call me that." Arthur said, clearly irritated. "I have just finished my paperwork and was thinking about retiring for the night."

"Yeah, i think i'll hit the hay too." Alfred said casually, suppressing another yawn. "That reminds me.....ummmmm.....you know tomorrow right?"

"Of course i do Alfred." Arthur said, trying to keep his patience and other feelings in check as he got up and started cleaning up his work. "Why must you ask?"

"Haha....i kinda thought that maybe......you'd wanna spend the night together? At the ball I mean." Alfred said quickly with what Arthur could only hope was anxiety. He didn't look at Arthur, but merely kept his eyes trained on the carpeted tile floor.

Arthru blinked. "You want to spend the night with me?"

"Yeah! I know we dont really get along but i kinda wanted to ask! We could just talk and sit together, you know once we have the time, duties and all." Alfred elaborated, shoving his hands in his coat pockets. "Of course, we don't have to if you don't wanna."

Arthur hesitated. This was just what he had been afraid of. If he kept getting closer to Alfred like this it would be only a matter of time before Arthur spilled. All the same, he just couldn't say no to him, no matter how much he wanted to. He always gave Arthur that pleading look that drained the fight out of him.

Arthur looked over at Alfred it see that same puppy dog look, as to be exspected. He gave what he hoped was a groan of annoyance, not wanting Alfred to know he was secretly all for the idea but resented him at the same time.

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt to indulge you with my company." Arthur said finally. He turned around before he could see that adorable smile.

"Cool! I knew you would say yes!" Alfred said, beaming with joy as he fist pumped the air. Arthur could practically feel his childish happiness from across the room.

"Don't overreact." Arthur snapped, directing a glare at him. "Remember you still have to talk to the other kingdoms, this ball is for strengthing foreign relationships."

"Yeah, I know." Alfred said, walking past him now to the other room. "I like talking to the other Royal Decks. Except Ivan though. That king gives me the creeps." 

He is rather unsettling, Arthur mused. The King of Clubs always had a aura around him that made him look intimidating and forbidding. It scared everyone, including his own council and even the Clubs Queen and Jack. 

"You will just have to cope, then." Arthur said, dismissing Alfred. "I hope that was all you intend to ask, I'm fairly exhausted and could do with some sleep before tomorrow."

"Right! That was all!" Alfred chirped. He walked over or the other door where his bed was. "Good night Artie!"

Alfred was behind the door before Arthur could protest to the nickname. He gave a annoyed huff as the door slamed. He stared at the door for quite a bit, pondering how tomorrow would play out. Maybe he would finally get the courage to get closer to Alfred, and advance from the status of friends to something more.

 

Like that was going to happen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur is in for a rude awakening haha. I kinda like making characters suffer. Also more characters show up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I write too fast. It's nice to have nothing to do, it means i get to sit down and keep writing fanfiction. I'm suprised about the number of hits i got in one night. Wow! Is my trash really that great? ^w^

It was a perfect night. It was the perfect weather for this time of year, and the sky was clear. It was beautiful. Any normal civilan would be enjoying it with warm fire and dinner, enjoying the night with family and loved ones.

 

Arthur was off to a side, nursing a glass of rum. He had already been asked to dance by numerous nobles, and members of the council. However, there was no sign of Alfred anywhere. Leave it to that daft idiot to be late to such a important event.

Arthur was a bit annoyed, considering Alfred had been the one asking for him to spend time with him. There was a part of him that felt he was better off alone like this, and another that wished Alfred would hurry up already. Nearly all the guests had arrived and Arthur would be dammed if he had to sit out alone while everyone else was enjoying themselves and dancing.

Suddenly he felt a tap on his shoulder, and as he turned around, there was Alfred.

Arthur had to inwardly bite himself as to not swoon. Alfred always looked completely stunning in his full out Royal Deck outfit. He had the usual shirt and blue tie underneath with trousers and boots, exspect they looked cleaning and smoother, and even more detailed. Instead of the usual blue coat he wore, it was a big dark blue one with a fur coat and sliver lining.  His trademark pocketwatch was tucked in his pockets, but only just enough so that the top was showing.

"Git " Arthur said, holding back any compliments he may of been thinking of. "What took you so long?"

"Had a bit of trouble getting ready, that's all." Alfred answered, smiling happily at Arthur. "You look pretty great, Artie!"

"Don't call me that!" Arthur snapped. "And thank you. You look rather presentable tonight as well." That's all Arthur wanted to say anyway. The truth was he thought Alfred was gorgeous, but he swore he'd give up tea before he ever dared admit that. 

"So! Care to dance?" Alfred asked, holding out his hand. Arthur hestsintly took it.

"It's high time we finally did." Arthur responded with a blank face. Inside his mind was screaming.

 

...

 

Arthur had to admit, Alfred had gotten better at dancing. Not once did Alfred accidently step on Arthur's foot or fail to keep up. Arthur had to admit it was exceptionally better than the first time they had danced together. Arthur had to teach him how to dance the night before that. Another reason Arthur was first surprised he was chosen to be King. There was just some things that he couldn't do. 

Once they had exhausted themesleves and were in need of a break, they had retreated to the banquet table. Alfred had promised not to eat like a pig as usual as long as Arthur didn't get himself drunk.

 

"I can hold my liquor as well as you can." Arthur scoffed, grabbing a new glass of rum despite Alfred's advice.

"Sure, sure." Alfred said, obviously not fazed. "I for one do not wanna have to drag your drunk ass back to our chambers."

Arthur opened his mouth to agrue, now very much annoyed, untill he heard a quiet "'ve" behind him and turned around. There stood the Jack and King of Hearts, Felicano and Ludwig.

"Ciao, Arthur!" Feliciano said happily, his arm looped around Ludwig's. "Great party, we came here for the pasta!"

"Hey Feli!" Alfred said happily. Out of the people Arthur had met, the only person who had been able to suprass Alfred's energetic demoner was Feliciano. "Is Kiku here?"

"Si! I saw him with Heracles!" Feli responded happily. 

"Great! I need to go talk it him, got something to work out with him." Alfred turned to Arthur. "Mind if i take off a bit?"

"Hardly." Arthur scoffed, trying hard not to sound amused. Alfred had the attetnion span of a small child, of course spending then night with him meant him taking off for a bit at some point. Besides, Alfred and Kiku were great friends, getting along ever since Alfred had been crowned.

"Are you two enjoying yourselves?" Arthur asked, turning to Ludwig and Felicano. They too were in more elaborately decorated clothes than usual, dressed in bright red and pink.

"Ja. This party is exceptionally god." Ludwig replied, sounding far more calm than Feliciano.

"Yao will be happy to hear that." Arthur said. Last he saw him he was talking to the Queen and Jack of Clubs. That reminded Arthur, he probably should talk to them or at least one member of the Clubs Royal Deck, lest this event would've been for nothing.

"Have you two seen anyone from Clubs?" Arthur asked. 

 

"Ve, isn't that scary Ivan here?" Felicano asked, his cute little curl bouncing as he tilted his head. "He was talking to his sisters. Nataila was refusing to let go of his arm."

Arthur nodded. "Excuse me."

He walked past them, keeping his eyes out for the green and black that Clubs wore. He heard a slight noise of happiness as Feliciano asked Ludwig about pasta again. He vuagely wondered if that overly cheerful Jack ever went a day without his beloved pasta.

He walked around for a bit, keen eyes for any royal member from Clubs. It wasn't hard to spot out anyone not from Spades, seeing as they wore different colors than Spades's blue and purple. He noted he saw a lot more red and orange than green. He had exspected that. He didn't really think anyone except the the Royal Deck and the most immediate members of the council would be coming. They probably didn't trust them enough.

Finally, after a good few minutes ,he spotted someone. He glanced over to find Ivan himself acutally. The King of Clubs was dressed in elaborate green and black. Like Feliciano said, his sister Nataila had a arm looped around him and was griping so hard it looked like she would never let go. She was also giving her death scowl at someone.

Another second and Arthur realized she was scowling at Alfred. Ivan was talking to him and Kiku. He recognized Kiku in his traditional red kinnmo and near pokerface expression. It didn't look like Ivan and Alfred were talking too friendly.

"It's not as if they're disrupting anyone." Ivan said in his appeanrlty cheerful mood. "The soilders shall stay where they are."

"They're stationed right next to our villages where they're not supposed to be!" Alfred said, doing a poor job of hiding his temper.

"Alfred-san, please calm yourself." Kiku said quietly, staying behind Alfred. 

"As long as they're not hurting anyone, it is fine." Ivan dismissed. "Would you like some Vodka, Alfred?"

Alfred gave Ivan a look but took the glass anyway, grudgingly. He glared at him. "If they're not hurting anyone then why are they there in the first place? We had agreements that we wouldn't station soilders so close to our borders without reason."

"Oh, do not worry comrade, it is in reason. " Ivan mused. Arthur could tell that arua of his was more prominent, as is he was foreshadowing something. Already seeing that the other was about to agrue, he walked up behind Alfred and Kiku.

 

"Am i interrupting anything?" Arthur broke in , appearing at Alfred's side. 

Ivan gave a smile. "Not at all Arthur. Me and friend were just sharing funny joke." Ivan said. "Weren't we, Alfred?" 

"Yeah, sure." Alfred said lowly, putting a hand on Arthur. Arthur felt himself redden at the thought that Alfred was being.....protective? Of him? 

"Have you two been arguing?" Arthur asked, his brow furrowing. The two never got along. Ever since they met they had always been at odds with each other. It was of the things that made relations between Clubs and Spades worse. 

"Nonsense, we were just having friendly conversation." Ivan said. "I suppose i'd better go find little Ravis, i would not want to leave friend alone." He gave the two a smiling nod and walked on, Nataila breaking contact in order to walk orderly with him. 

"I hate him." Alfred stated, glaring at their leaving figures. 

"You arways say that." Kiku commented. He looked at Arthur. "How are you, Arthur-san?" He asked politely. The Hearts Queen had always tried to be polite, it's what Arthur liked about him.

"I'm well, thank you. I hope your enjoying yourself?" Arthur said, trying not to look at Alfred, who was still frowning. 

"Hai." Kiku answered. "I see why Feliciano-kun wanted to attend." He gave a small smile. 

"Feli always goes anywhere as long as there's pasta." Alfred said humorously, taking a swig of the wine he was given. "It's not too hard to invite him, and once you've got him coming, Ludwig's almost always gonna comply."

"Going to." Arthur corrected irrtaibtly. "Honestly, you talk like a small child, Alfred."

Alfred opened his mouth to agrue, but seemed to contront in sudden discomfort.

"Are you alright, Alfred-san?" Kiku asked, concerned

Alfred opened his mouth again but instead gave a violent cough. He nearly droped his glass as his hand flew to his mouth as he rasped.

"Alfred?!" Arthur said with worry. Alfred was coughing so hard he shook. He put his hand on Alfred's back. "Did you swallow too hard?"

Alfred tried to shake his head, but found it near impossible with his rechting. Arthur felt his heart jumping up his throat as he saw how pale Alfred was getting. It was clear it was beyond a simple case of a swallowing. Alfred almost fell to the floor, removing his hand from his mouth to keep himself steady on Arthur, shoulder. Arthur saw with dread that it was covered in blood.

"Kiku, go get help!" He yelled desperately, trying to keep his king from collapsing to the floor as he took away the drink. Kiku nodded and walked away, quickly, his pace showing absolute urgency.

"Alfred, you git, what the bloody hell is happening?!" He said, terrified as he watched his rechting get worse. It was clear he wouldn't be able to answer. "Answer me!" He attempted, sinking to ground with Alfred as he started to lose conscious. He was left to watch helplessly as his king gave one last weak cough and went limp.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He had been pacing the halls for a good thirty minutes now. They had inmeadailty taken Alfred to his room, and there were now doctors inside tending to him. They said they would keep hin updated when something went right or wrong. 

But in all honesty, Arthur was still frought with concern. Seeing him collapse while Arthur was helpless to do anything haunted him, and what haunted Arthur even more was seeing those eyes in such discomfort and pain. It was what would keep awake at night for days on end. 

Trying to distract himself from thinking the worse for Alfred, he had begun to try and peice together what exactly just happened. One second, Alfred had been perfectly fine, cracking jokes and smiling, and then he was coughing up blood and quickly loosing conscious. It just didn't make any sense. It would have meant someone had poisoned him. Perhaps the drink had been tampered with?

Ivan had given him that drink, Arthur thought. He realized with dread that it was possible that Ivan had just tried to poison Alfred, or someone else tried to for that matter. Arthur knew the council was going to have a field day with this.

"Your Majesty?" Asked a rather tired looking noble dressed in a blue doctor's coat. He opened and closed the door rather swiftly and gabe Arthur a urgent look.

"Is Alfred alright?" Arthur said immediately, trying to his the level of concern in his voice but failing. "What happened, is he awake?"

"Yes, he is alright." The doctor answered with patience. He had probably dealt with cases like this many times before. "His Highness will be alright with some rest and medicine. He should be lucky the poison wasn't too strong."

"So he was poisoned?" Arthur asked, the knot in his stomach tightening. 

"Yes. If we didn't help in the next two hours he would most likely be dead. Of course, stronger poisons exist that could kill in minutes, so this isn't the worse case scenario. " the doctor said expertly. "He's asleep. Would you like to see him?"

"Yes, please." Arthur said quickly folding his arms, trying to act undeterred. He almost feared Alfred looked worse than when he had first gotten poisoned.

He was led into the ever so familiar chambers to see Alfred alseep upon the four poster bed, peacefully resting underneath the silken covers.  
He still looked really pale, but other than that he looked perfectly fine. Arthur felt himself breathe in relief.

"How long till he wakes up?" Arthur asked, keeping his eyes on Alfred. He stopped at Alfred's side and took his hand. It was still as warm as he always remebered it, if only paler and the veins more present.

"He'll most likely be up in a twenty-four hours span or less." The doctor responded, grabbing his supplies and putting them away. "He should stay in bed for at least a week though. I removed the harmful substances but that's not to say his heath wasn't affected. "

Arthur nodded numbly, squeezing Alfred's hand. Hearing he was okay was good news, Arthur had been fearing the worst. His mind had been wrought with Alfred being on his deathbed, beyond Arthur's help or reach.

Arthur stared at Alfred's pale face. He silently wished Alfred would wake up already so he could tell him how daft he was. He just wanted him to wake up and tell Arthur he was fine, like he always did. 

"Can we be alone?" Arthur asked quietly.

"Of course, your Majesty. " the doctor said, giving a small bow. " i will be back later to check up on him, of course.

 

Arthur nodded, not bothering to watch him leave. He pulled up a chair behind him and sat down, not breaking his hand from Alfred's. He gave a smal sigh as he heard the door swing shut, indicating that the doctor had left and they were alone.

 

To think Alfred just had a near death experience haunted Arthur. It reminded him that time was running out. What if  Alfred acutally died the next time? He had gotten lucky this time, but what if it happened again? Arthru wouldn't know what to do with himself.

He could almost hear the pocketwatch that had been removed from Alfred's pocket minutes ago, and now layed upon the nightdesk where it always goes once Alfred retired for the night. He could almost hear it ticking. Hear it counting the seconds. Cutting away more time.

 

Time was running out. Too fast for Arthur's comfort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to make characters suffer, i like character development, and i like plot advancement. Great combination i hope. Next chapter should be out soon considering i have so much time on my hands right now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More plot crap. Get to see things from Alfred's point of view. Basically, we find how Alfred feels about Arthur. Maybe this relationship isn't as one sided as Arthur thinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are sorta quiet i suppose. The fartherer I get into the plot, the more heated up things are going to get, or at least that's my plan. Im trying not to rush things. they'll have they're romantic momments when it's the right time. I promise.

"Ai ya, I am getting too old for this." Yao muttered as he paced the room in the same tracks Arthur did hours ago. It was morning now and by now almost everyone in the palace knew that someone made a attempt on the King's life. 

Arthur hadn't left the room since then. He refused to leave Alfred's side for reasons he didn't share with anyone. He had stayed up well into the night and didn't even think about getting up till dawn. There were now dark circles under Arthur's eyelids and his hair was even messier than usual. The least he had done was remove his coat.

Yao had come in at dawn, bringing news of what had been going outside the room. Most of the guests had retreated to they're rooms soon after word got around that Alfred nearly died. Most of the palace staff was now trying to clean up after the event and figure out what happened.

"What about our guests from Clubs?" Arthur had asked bitterly, folding his arms. "They are suspects for this ordeal after all."

"Also in the guest rooms they were given." Yao answered tiredly. "They made reqeusts to leave as soon as possilbe though." He gave a sigh and stopped pacing. "I never predicted this......this is terrible."

Arthur stayed silent as he glanced at Alfred's face. He didn't quite look as pale as before, but he was still unconscious. Arthur could almost picture those adorable blue eyes hiding behind his eyelids. Those eyes he adored so much......

No. Don't think like that right now. He's fine, and you have things that are much more important than that, Arthur scolded himself. His worry was only being made worse that not only the king almost died, but someone he desired. And even without telling him......

Arthur shook his head. He needed to focus. He got up from his chair.  
"Is any of the Clubs Royal Deck available?"

"Most likely not at the momment" Yao answered, folding his arms in his sleeves. "They refused to talk to me when I tried to talk to them."

There was a knock on the door that interrupted they're conversation. Arthur furrowed his brow as he got up. 

"I'll go see who it is." Yao replied, hurrying to the door. Within in seconds he had opened and closed the door and Arthur could hear muffled noises coming from the outside. 

A minute or two later (which passed with Arthur occasionally glancing back at Alfred.) Yao came back in the room, followed by someone  dressed in green and black. Arthur felt his heart jump in his throat.

"She wanted to talk to you." Yao said nervously, gesturing to the Clubs Queen, Elizabeta. Arthur's eyes met with hers. She was easily the friendliest out of the three, but was really threatening in her own right.

"What do you want?" Arthur said tactly, not breaking eye contact.

"I wanted to apologize." Elizabeta answered "we had no idea Ivan had that planned, honestly."

"You had no idea your partner wanted to have a go at killing Alfred?" Arthur said, stunned. He almost forgot to look angry with her.

"Yes. Ivan is......" She hesitated. "He's a bit, well you know, he never really checks for me and Roderich's opinions unless he has to." Elizabeta said "we had no idea he was planning to try and kill your king. If we did, we would've tried to stop him."

Arthur frowned.  It sounded completely like the King of Clubs to do something like this without the consideration of others. To think it got taken this far was a bit scandalous though.

"Wait a tic." Arthur said. "You do mean Ivan did this then?" 

"He admitted to it." Elizabeta confirmed, nodding. "That's why i came to apologize. Of course , not on his behalf, he has no regrets."

"The council will be in a outrage." Yao countered, looking stressed. "And to think the reason i suggested this event was to prevent such things." 

Arthur felt a bit at a loss to what to say for once. Things had never gotten this bad as long as he had been at the throne. He had given the scenario of a war at thought, indeed, but it seemed surreal that it seemed so close. Now it seems almost unavoidable. A attempt on the King's life on top of everything else had finally pushed evetything off the edge.

"You do realize what this means?" Arthur said with a air of authority. "Trying to kill the King in such conditions, after everything that's happened recently?"  He stared at Elizabeth, and he could tell they were both thinking the same thing. 

"Yes, I was afraid of that." Elizabeth siad grimly. "Shall i go tell my Jack and King about this?" 

"Yes. Best to go tell him before you leave." Arthur replied with same air that assured bleak things were coming. Elizabeta stared at him with a look of small astonishment. There was a minute where they all just stared at each other. And then, she nodded and turned to leave. 

"What did you just do?" Yao said, seemingly shocked into silence as the door closed. He glanced at Arthur.

"I just declared war on Clubs." Arthur said simply. He had that sinking feeling in his stomach that demanded something that could be defined only as revenge. Now that the shock of everything was gone, other emotions began to settle in. How dare they try it hurt Alfred.....

"If i did not know any better." Yao commented. "I would say you really care."

"What?!" Arthur said, his face turning red in seconds as he gave Yao a glare.

"You pretend to hate him, I know you do." Yao continued, looking amused at Arthur getting flustered up over this. "But you still care about him. In the last hours you be refused to leave his side."  
"He's the bloody king!" Arthur snapped. "It's not like I've got feelings for him, he's my partner! Of course I'd worry about him!" He felt his face heating up. He knew he was lying, but he wouldn't, couldn't, refused to acknowledge that Yao was right.

"Ai ya....." Yao muttered. He seemed to deflate a little. "I cannot believe you sometimes."

Arthur glared at him. He felt his temper rising up. He felt like protesting, but he knew he would only make his feelings more obvious. As much as he wanted to tell Yao off, feeding his suspicions was at the bottom of his priority list. He settled for dropping the conversation.

"Perhaps you should go and rest." Arthur said dismissively. He gave Yao a look that made it clear he wasn't ready to agrue.

Yao sighed. "Will you tell me when he wakes up?" He said, glancing at Alfred.

"Of course." Arthur replied, reddening a little.

"Then yes. I could use the sleep." Yao said, meeting Arthur's gaze. He gave Arthur a nod and turned to leave. "The council should be demanding for a meeting soon. There is no doubt in my mind they will want to adresses this ordeal."

"That can come later. " Arthur said, glaring at Yao. "I'm not leaving till Alfred wakes up." He added sternly.

"Of course." Yao muttered. "I'll tell everyone not to bother you then, unless it's the doctor." He nodded at Arthur as he left through the door. 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Alfred felt like he had been ran over by a horse drawn chariot. More than once. Everything was sore. He felt so tired, he just felt like letting the darkness of sleep take him over again.

But what happened? Why was he so groggy? And......why did he feel so warm? He felt a slight warmth near him, almost on him. It was so comfortable that Alfred didn't want to move.

Then realization hit. He remembered what had happened. Well, acutally, it was a bit foggy towards the end but, it was kinda hard to forget nearly choking to death and passing out. 

 

Holy shit, Alfred was going to kill Ivan once he sees him again. That evil bastrad! That explained why he felt so sore, he could feel a building headache coming too. This was certainly one of the worse mornings he ever had.

Alfred slowly opened his eyes, cringing a little at the sudden light invading his blue orbs. He blinked numbly, trying to figure out where he was. He was in bed, which looked a lot like his bed chambers, maybe he was taken here when he passed out. His glasses had been removed at some point too. It wasn't like he desperately needed them, he could see fine without them, he just had a hard time seeing things from far away without them. Sometimes he had a difficult time reading too.

He blinked and looked to his side. There was his pocketwatch - thank god, Arthur would flip if he lost that thing again - and his glasses. He reached over and grabbed them, putting them on. He blinked again, appearaciting being able to see one hundred percent again.

Then his eyes landed next to him.

That warmness he felt when he first woke up was Arthur. Arthur. Arthur was settled comfortably on the edge of the bed, cuddling into Alfred. He looked asleep, and only as if he had been so for a few hours.  It seemed he had ended up like this entirely on accident.

Alfred felt a smile curl at his lips. Arthur was adorable like this. He looked completely at peace, his enormous eyebrows resting just below his closed eyes. Having him cuddle with Alfred like this just felt so ........right.

The truth was that Alfred had something of a crush for Arthur. A big one. No matter how much they  bickered and disagreed, and Alfred teased him and Arthur frustrated him, Alfred just felt stuck to him. He wasn't even sure of his sexuality at that point either. That point Arthur and him met just kinda changed his view.

At first Alfred ignored his feelings. Besides it was pretty clear Arthur was not interested and proabably never would be. But as time grew on Alfred felt closer and closer to him, and just kept growing. He loved those green eyes that looked like emeralds, the cute little freckles that were only just visable, even those abnormal eyebrows made him look adorable. Alfred felt hot whenever he entered the room. Arthur really had no idea how much he just wanted wrap his arms around him and.......

Alfred heard a small moan come out from beside him and shfited his gaze. Arthur twitched next to him. And then, he jolted up in alarm.

"Morning, Artie." Alfred said, holding back a smirk.

Arthur looked unable to respond. He flushed bright red for a few seconds. Then his face shifted into a glare.

"It's the afternoon......git." Arthur said, his green orbs looking back at Alfred's. 

"Oh, whoops." Alfred said, laughing a bit. "Uhhhhh.....how long was i out for?" 

"Nearly fifteen hours." Arthur replied, dropping his glare. "Thankfully they were able to remove whatever was harming you before things got bad."

"Yeah, i feel like shit." Alfred commented, rubbing the back of his neck. "......what happened?"

"You started choking and rechting once you took a sip of that acholol." Arthur said. He was using that dusty librarian tone that Alfred always loved to hear. "After a minute or two you blacked out. Kiku managed to get help and you were escorted back to your room."

"Right." Alfred said, nodding. He'd have to remember to thank Kiku later. ".....Sorry for scaring you, Artie."

"What?"

"Well, it's not very heroic of me to keep my queen up all night worried, now is it?" Alfred said, grinning. He felt a bit of triumph at seeing Arthur go even redder, if possible. He loved see Arthur blush like that.

"I was not worried!" Arthur said hotly, crossing his arms and scowling at Alfred. "Your the King! Of course I had to make sure your okay."

"Uh huh." Alfred said. There was a awakard silence. Alfred could see Arthur fidgeting.....almost as if he was nervous. He decided to change the subject. "So.....what happened after I went out?"

"The ball was all together cut short." Arthur said. "All the guests went back to their rooms, including the royal decks."

"What about Clubs?" Alfred cut in. "I'm not stupid. No really-" he added after seeing Arthur give him a look. "It was that bastrad Ivan who did this, wasn't it?"

"Yes. It was, unfortunately." Arthur said shrewdly. "I'm afraid things went sour while you were out."

 

Alfred felt his heart sink a little. "You didn't declare war or something did you?"

"It would of happened anyway!" Arthur snapped. "Ivan just tried to kill you! Was i supposed to let that slide?!" 

"No." Alfred said blankly. That was a yes, then. He went quiet for a minute. "So we're at war then...."

"It would appear so."

The royal partners stayed silent this time. The only soimd that filled the room was his pocketwatch on the ngihtdesk. It ticked and tocked as time went by. It almost nagged at Alfred. He glanced at Arthur, careful not to meet his gaze. It seemed Arthur was determined not to look at him as well. 

They sat there for Alfred could only guess what was mintues. Alfred could almost feel that Arthur was thinking about the same things he was. The fact that they were now at war. It was by far going to be one of the biggest problems they'd ever have to tackle. Alfred stared at Arthur, wondering if he was as worried as he was......

 

"Hey Arthur?" Alfred said suddenly.

"Yes?"

"Does the thought of war....ya'know ......scare you?" Alfred asked quietly. He felt himself redden a bit - Honeslty it was a rather childish question. The silence that swallowed them again only proved it.

 

"Alfred, I'm the Queen." Arthur said tersly. "Battle is part of my job. I would be quite stupid if it didn't scare me." 

"Sorry. It was a kind of a dumb question." Alfred said bluntly.

"It's still my duty." Arthur said simply, still not looking at Alfred. 

"Yeah, i know." Alfred muttered. "Just felt like asking, i guess."

Arthur opened his mouth, but then seemed to decide against it and closed it. He muttered something inaudible and looked away. 

Arthur looked adorable like that. That look of deep thought, Alfred thought it was wonderful. He fidgeted nervously, a bit unsure of what to do with himself. He wanted to say something, but now was definitely not the time. He didn't want to piss him off or make him snap back. As cute as Arthur looked when flustered, his temper still drove Alfred up the wall. If only he didn't make Alfred so nervous, things wouldn't be like this. He would be able to do something about his feelings.

He wished he could shut off his pocketwatch. That thing was becoming annoying. It cut into the silence like a knife, as if it was a reminder of how stupid Alfred was being. If he could stop it he would, but the damm thing was magic. It only stopped ticking when Alfred was on his deathbed. 

"I should go tell everyone your awake." Arthur said suddenly, getting up. Alfred felt a sharp impulse, almost as if he didn't want him it leave. 

"Okay." Alfred said, trying not to sound disappointed. He hesitated before adding. "Will you be back?"

Arthur flustered. "Of course i will, bleeding idiot." He said quietly, glaring at Alfred. "Try it get some rest, it wouldn't do to give everyone more reason to worry."

It felt as if Arthur wanted it leave the room as quickly as possible. He was already at the door. Alfred only nodded, and gave a little smile and wave before he was gone. That was weird. Why did Arthur always get so nervous around him?

Alfred sunk back into his pillows, mind buzzing with feelings. As much as Arthur entranced him, he still confused Alfred. He was always told he was had at reading people, and they were probably right. Alfred really had no idea what Arthur felt half of the time. He was such a idiot. No wonder Alfred hadn't made a move yet.

Alfred deflated as he snuggled back into his comfy bed. He felt really tired again. He was so going to give Ivan a peice of mind after all of this. Those damm Clubs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alfred and Arthur are such dorks sometimes. Arthur's just being a tsundere and Alfred is being awkward. 
> 
> Next chapter mentions more characters. If Yao is suspicious, imagine Francis......


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred makes a move. That's kinda it. Just some fluffliness in between the drama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to rewrite this chapter twice. Once becuase it didn't save and another cuz i ended up breaking out of character. I had to kinda stop and think what i was planing to do with the story from then on

The reality of nearly dying was kind of boring.

Alfred still felt like shit, sure, and he still thought the whole thing was a little surreal, but it was kinda boring. He had nothing to do but lay in bed. He was almost glad for Arthur and Yao's visits. It gave him something to do at least. It had only been three days, but Alfred was already wanting to hurry up recover so he could acutally do something.

It didn't help that they were now thrust into conflict with the strongest kingdom in both size and population. A empire didn't matter if you ended up heavily outnumbered ten to one. The only way they kept things fair was with the far more extensive power and wealth.

All that being said, Alfred was being a bit childishly impatient.

"Just give it a few more days." Yao said patiently. He was the only one in his chambers at the moment, Arthur had insisted he was busy. "The doctors said you will be back to speed in a matter of days, besides the last time you attempted to stand by yourself, you nearly broke something."

"But this is booooooriiiiingg." Alfred complained loudly, slaming his head on the bed frame. "At least tell me what your doinggggg."

Yao gave Alfred a fond smile from where he sat. "Since you are so insistent upon my presence while you recover, i thought i should get some work done this time. It is about sending soilders to battle. You should get the picture."

"Oh. Gotcha." Alfred said, closing his eyes. A sudden thought crossed his mind. "Hey....uh, Yao?"

"Yes?" 

"This is like a full blown war....right? As in.....Ace is in charge and everyone needs to do they're jobs right?"

"Correct." Yao said, a little confused. "There is a army waiting for the order to charge straight into our villages. I expect the Ace will be there inmeadilty. Considering this is war, so would Arthur."

Alfred froze. He lowered his eyes from Yao's, afraid to make eye contact anymore. "So.......does that mean Arthur has to go to the front too?" He asked nervously.

"Most likely. It's one of the roles of being Queen." Yao said. "Why?"

"N-no reason." Alfred said quickly. Yao raised a eyebrow but turned back to his work.

Alfred sat there for the next few minutes, his mind whirring. Was he acutally.....worried? Ever since he had ascended the throne, he hadn't ever really gone more than a week seeing Arthur...the thought of being so far away from him was.....frightening. Espeically under such circumstances. 

The thought of Arthur being in danger was only making it worse. Sure, Arthur was a absolute prick sometimes, but that didn't change anything. Alfred didn't know what he would do Arthur got hurt while he could do something about it. He would hate feeling like that......

"Hey, Yao?" Alfred said, breaking the silence like he had a knife.

"What is it this time, your highness?" Yao said, sounding both amused and distracted. Alfred bit his lip....should he really be trusting Yao like this? It wasn't like he was gonna tell anyone ,right?

"What would you do if........if you had someone you cared about.....but they don't really know if you did.....what would you do?" Alfred said, noticing inmeadailty how badly his sentence sounded. This was awkward.

Yao paused for a moment, not moving his feather pen. "This is rather sudden, Alfred." 

"I know..." Alfred said nervously. "But i thought maybe i could ask...." He was already regreting trying to come to Yao for advice. He had thought since Yao was the Jack, that his natural wisdom and stuff like that would make it possible that he would be able to give advice to Alfred. 

"Well.....fortunately for you, i have found myself in a situation somewhat similar to yours."

Alfred perked up at this. Maybe he acutally could help him.  
"Really?" Alfred said eagerly.

"Yes. I should suggest you need to make your feelings more pronounced."

Alfred blinked. "Uh.....what?"

"I mean, if there is a moment where you can prove you acutally care, then you should consider taking it." Yao explained, giving Alfred a smile. Alfred always thought him smiling made his more feminine features show. "Is there a reason you are asking me?"

Alfred tensed up. Oh shit, now what?  
"Ummmmm......maybe?"

Yao stared at Alfred for a minute. "Alright. I will not pry, but i would say do not feel intimidated by such things."

"Now it sounds like your trying to scare me." Alfred said, crossing his arms.

"Now why would i do that?" Yao said "but it is true, you know."

Alfred gave a slight nod in response and let Yao continue on with his work.  To be honest that really didn't help too much. What exactly was Alfred suppose to do?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey Artie?"

"It's Arthur, not Artie, you twat." Arthur replied, not looking up from his book. "And what do you want?" 

"I was thinking that maybe i could try standing again." Alfred said slowly. "Cuz' ya know, I'm feeling great now."

Arthur gave Alfred a look from where he sat. It didn't look like Alfred was going to take no for a answer. He had already thrown back the covers. Arthur gave a sigh and put his book down, a shame really, he was rather immersed in it.

"Fine." Arthur said reluctantly. He felt nervous at the prospect of having to put a arm around him again. He prayed he wasn't turning as red as Francis claimed he always supposedly did with Alfred around. He got up and was next to Alfred within seconds. "This isn't going to end up like the last attempt, will it?"

"Nah! Besides, it'll be fine!" Alfred said optimistically. He slowly swung his legs to the side of the bed. Arthur felt his eyes trained on them. He always thought Alfred had a nice body.....and a nice....

No! Not now! Arthur felt like cringing for letting himself think like that. He had rather more important things to worry about at the moment. Hoping his thoughts hadn't caused him to blush, he carefully put a arm around Alfred' shoulder.

"Ready?" Arthur asked sternly

"Yep!" Alfred replied, a expression of determination now set on his face.

At that moment, Alfred had shifted all of his weight and strength to standing. Slowly, he rose off the bed, with Arthur's support. And then in the next moment, one of them tripped the other, and they fell to the floor, Arthur feeling all the wind knocked out of him as a massive weight forced him on the floor. He grimaced as his head banged on the carpet. That daft idiotic king -

Arthur came to the realization that Alfred's face was only a couple inches away from his own.

Alfred let out one of his loud obnoxious laughs. "Sorry! I think i might of tripped over your leg." He laughed all too loudly, and Arthur thought he was just overreacting a bit, but also nervously. Arthur flustered as he tried to pull the younger blonde off him.

"Alfred! Would you please get your fat arse off me!" Arthur said scronfully, trying to push him off his smaller frame. He didn't want it even think about the fact that they had been inches away from accidently meeting lips. He was so bloody lucky he didn't have his spellbook right now.

"Hey! I'm not fat!" Alfred said, with a childish pout.

"I don't care! Get off!" Arthur said, grateful that the other took the hint and rolled over and off him. He inmdeaditly sat up, and swept off any dust on his clothes. He didn't care if they were in private, he didn't want Alfred ruining his image.  He glared at his younger partner.

"Git." Arthur said crossly.

"Dude, your face is all red." Alfred said matter-of-factly. He slowly got up as well, grinning widely. "And anyway I said i was sorry."

"Whatever. Are you ready to try again, or you just going to sit there?" Arthur said , hoping Alfred wasn't going to dawdle on the notion that he was blushing furiously. 

"Oh yeah! Sorry!" Alfred said quickly, scooting closer to Arthur. They once again reconnected shoulders, and repeated trying to stand. This time, Arthur kept his eyes on the carpeted tile. Slowly, with Arthur's help, Alfred stood.

"Victory!" Alfred said stupidly.

"Don't celebrate yet." Arthur retorted. "Let's try getting you to the couch."

Slowly, they moved down the raised floor Alfred's king sized four poster was on, and to the living space in the middle of the room. Careful not to lead Alfred to trip on anything else, he helped direct the weaker Royal to one of the couches. With a grunt, they both softly landed on the velvety cusions. 

"Ugh, finally!" Alfred said loudly, leaning back dramatically into the couch. "I've been trapped on that bed forever!"

Arthur rolled his eyes at Alfred's childish behavior. "I beleive a showing of grattuide is in order." He said, folding his arms.

"Oh yeah! Thanks!" Alfred said cheerfully. His face dropped a little in thought (Arthur felt himself admiring how adorable he looked like that.) "So you think I'll be able to attend that council meeting tomorrow?"

"I dear hope it won't mean me supporting you the entire way down." Arthur snapped. "And yes, otherwise they wouldn't hold it. There's not much to be done if there is no King present."

"Right. Right." Alfred said nonchalantly, folding his hands in his lap. There was a minute of silence. When there was silences in Alfred's company it frankly ment something, and lately it had been happening too much for Arthur's comfort. He fidgeted a little, careful not to catch Alfred's eyes. Those sparkling blue orbs......furrowed in thought.....

Why was he so hopelessly lost in this case?.

"Hey Artie?" Alfred said suddenly, not looking at Arthur. He felt like scowling at the use of his hated nickname, but refrained when he saw Alfred's expression. 

"Yes?" Arthur replied, also still not looking at Alfred.

"Well.....you know how there's a war and stuff now......and your probably going to end up sent to the front and all that?" Alfred said nervously, noticeably determined not to look Arthur in the face. Arthur found himself remotely confused. 

"I would be daft if I didn't already know, Alfred." Arthur said slowly, choosing not to glare right now.   
He was genuinely confused now, nto really catching on what Alfred was trying to say.

"Well....you going to go fight, right?" Alfred said slowly.

"Yes, Why?" Arthur said, getting a little impatient now.

"Thenimgoingwithyou" Alfred blurted out.

"What?"

"Then I'm going with you." Alfred said, barely slower this time, screwing his eyes shut as though afraid of Arthur's reaction.

"Your going to come with.....with me?" Arthur said, his brow furrowing.

"Yeah.....?" Alfred confirmed nervously

"is there a reason your making such a reckless decision?" Arthur demanded, finally comprehending what Alfred was suggesting at. If he was seriously going to let him put himself in danger like this....

"It's not reckless!" Alfred siad sheepishly. "I've been thinking it through all day! I even asked Yao about it!" 

Arthur felt his heart drop, so he really had thought this through?

"Do you know how much danger your putting yourself in?" Arthur said sternly, scowling at Alfred. 

"Yes?" Alfred muttered

"Then why would you want to do this?" Arthur argued, loosing his patience fast now. Having Alfred in danger like that was the last thing he wanted. And for what reason? He had responsibilities here, why would he-

"Becuase i don't want anything to happen to you." Alfred said, glaring at Arthur now. He had finally drawn up the courage to meet Arthur's gaze, and it was rather intimidating.

Arthur froze.

"They already tried to kill me, i don't want to even think about what might happen to you!" Alfred continued, his eyes filled with anxiety that didn't suit him well. 

Arthur felt speechless, a feeling he certainly didn't like. Alfred was going to put himself in danger, for him? So he wouldn't end up hurt and close to his deathbed like Alfred was a near week ago? The daft idoit was acutally  being protective of him?

"Artie?" Alfred said nervously, looking at Arthur with concern. "You look like one of Feliciano's tomatos, are you okay?" 

"W-what? No i don't!" Arthur said furiously, sharply turning his head. Why did he have to act this way in front of him? The other blonde was driving him up the wall! "Are you seriously going to do something so preposterous becuase of that?"

Arthur noticed his downfall. It was so hard to say no to him, all Alfred had to do was give Arthur that look in his eyes, that near childish pout that Alfred was so good at. That was all it took to make Arthur break. 

"Y-yeah.....i just don't want anything happening to you if i can't do something about it." Alfred said quietly, giving him that look that resembled a kicked puppy. He hated it when he gave Arthur that look.

"You do know what your getting yourself into right?" Arthur said carefully. 

"I told you I thought this through!" Alfred said. It was clear there was no way Alfred was going to take no for a answer. Arthur sighed in defeat. 

"You stupid twat." Arthur said stubbornly. "If you get injuried it's all your fault." 

"Yeah i get it!" Alfred said, grinning at the fact Arthur had so reluctantly caved in. He leaned over and gave Arthur a hug, and Arthur had to bite his cheek to not uncharacteristically smile at him.  "You won't regret it, promise."

"I will have to hold you accountable to that then." Arthur said, holding a smirk. "Now get off."

"Heh, sorry!" Alfred said childishly, letting go of Arthur. "Oh hey, were you going to just go back to reading?" 

Arthur raised a eyebrow. "Yes?"

"C-can you read aloud then?" Alfred asked hopefully, taking Arthur by surprise. He gave Arthur a look of child like innocence. 

"And why do you want me to do that?" Arthur said grossly, frowning at Alfred.

 

"S'I'm not bored" Alfred said simply, stifling a yawn. "Plus you have that librarian voice that's easy to listen to."

 

Arthur glared at Alfred. "You seem to have trouble listening to me whenever we discuss work." 

 

"Oh, I do?" Alfred said, laughing. "Guess I'll just have to try extra hard to listen then." 

 

"Fine." Arthur said reluctantly, getting up to retrieve his book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awwwww wouldn't it be cute if Arthur and Alfred feel asleep like that together again?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur has a chat with Francis about the upcoming war and alliances. During the conversation, Francis brings up his current suspicions about how Arthur feels about Alfred.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey look I'm still here. I liked this chapter. As much as i love UsUk, I also like writing Francis and Arthur together. So it was fun writing this part.
> 
> Also sorry for the slight delay for getting this out, it's a rather long story.
> 
> Hmmm, do people even read this note stuff? Oh well, never mind. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

\-----------------

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Arthur felt a small feeling of dread as he stopped at the end of of the halls, coming to a stop in front of the set of doors that lay before him.

 

Oh god, he hated Francis. There was no question about it. Why did Yao have to be so stern and rigorous? It wasn't as if he was going to be so childishly stubborn that he would back down, he'd just really rather discuss these matters with someone else.

The reason why he was in this problem right now was because it was nearly time for the guests to be sent off back to their own kingdoms. Because the Clubs had gone and started a bloody war, the guests from that kingdom had already left. Now that everything had been arranged, the guests from Diamonds and Hearts could leave as well. That meant Yao wanted someone to go talk to them and discuss foreign affairs, alliances, and how they would affect the oncoming war. 

And of course, that meant he had ended up with the task of talking to Francis. Usually he preferred when the kingdoms would meet according to roles; the King would meet with the other kingdom's King, and the other members of the Royal Deck followed suit. Erika, the Jack's little sister and Queen of Diamonds, was polite and was always kind to people; he mildly enjoyed her company. He wished he wouldn't have to argue or bicker with Francis instead.

 

He gave a reluctant sigh and reached up to knock on the wooden doors. It couldn't be helped. There was no way he was going to let his pride be damaged by something like this. He waited anxiously for a response.

"Come in." Answered an accented voice. 

Arthur gritted his teeth as he pushed the door open, letting himself in. The room was certainly a bit brighter than he remembered. He assumed it was probably the oranges and yellows of the Diamond’s colours around the room that had added the effect.

The room looked the same as the numerous other guest rooms in the palace, the only difference being the various belongings that proved someone was using it. It was a bit spacious, but comfortable. It had all the essentials, a sitting area and table in the middle of the room, a set of bookshelves, a wardrobe, and a huge bed over at the other side of the room.

"Bonjour Arthur." Francis said, dropping his quill into the ink jar. He was seated at the big table near the middle of the room with papers scattered before him. It was a little disorganized; Arthur found it annoying. 

"Good afternoon, Francis." Arthur said politely, walking to the table. He had a more of a serious expression now. After all, this was rather important. 

"How is Alfred faring? I heard he's back on his feet and working again." Francis asked, giving Arthur a smile. Sometimes Arthur couldn't stand that smile, but right now he felt indifferent. 

"He's fine." Arthur said firmly, drawing up a chair and sitting down gentlemanly. He wanted to make it quite clear that he was not in the mood to talk about Alfred right now. He would not let his emotional problems get in the way of his duties. "That's hardly the point right now. I have something I need to discuss with you."

"Of course, I figured you'd want to talk about something." Francis replied. He rested his head on the palm of his hand and directed his gaze at Arthur. "What is it then?"

 

"We would like to know where you plan to stand in the future." Arthur began, folding his hands. "Would you be willing to ally with Spades as you have done in the past?" 

Francis frowned a little. "Hmmmm...quite the problem. I have sided with you in the past, not to mention the Clubs did try to kill a dear friend of mine." Francis said, a look of upmost concentration on his rather handsome features. 

"But?" Arthur pressed, sensing there was more to the suggestion than what was already said. 

"But, I am not sure our new Jack and Queen would be easily convinced. This is most likely a matter we need to discuss with our own council before we decide." Arthur considered this. The Jack and Queen weren't exactly new, having been in power for barley more than a year. 

"Why? Do they think they'll benefit from Clubs?" Arthur asked, a small layer of annoyance in his tone now. It was rather important that the Diamonds sided with Spades. They were known for they're rather extensive wealth, and they had always allied with Spades in the past. Them allying with Clubs or staying neutral would be a huge problem.

"Nothing of the sort. They both seem to have more of an idea for neutrality." Francis explained. "Of course, I do have a certain power of them, but I would hate to have such a disagreement with my fellow Royal partners so early in our reign." 

Arthur raised a eyebrow. "I hope this means you won't be siding with Clubs either." He said tartly. There would be a significant problem at that. Unless Hearts sided with Spades, they would be at a disadvantage against Clubs.

"Oh, I think nothing of it, mon ami." Francis said, smiling a little. Arthur noticeably twitched at this. "While we do have better agreements with them in foreign affairs, the relationship between our kingdoms is far greater."

"I'll take your word for it then." Arthur said, the ghost of a smirk playing at the corner of his lips. He was so relieved that the conversation was almost over. After this, he could go back to his own chambers and rest, maybe even send for some tea to be brought to him. 

With the prospect of a relaxing evening ahead, he made to get up. "I hope that wraps up this conversation; I'd rather go back to my chambers." He asked, putting in the hint that he was done talking. 

Francis smiled playfully. "It would seem so, or at least, on that topic.” He said, his icy blue eyes directed towards Arthur.

Arthur inwardly groaned. He scowled at Francis. "What else is there to talk about? You better not be having any more complaints about the service." Francis had mentioned numerous times that the hospitality of the Spades capital simply did not compare to that of his kingdom. Arthur had made his point that he virtually didn't care one bit. 

"You seem to be very distracted since this past week." Francis said, his expression losing it's optimistic demeanour. "Something wrong?"

Arthur felt his heartbeat quicken. Oh bloody hell, someone did notice. It wasn't his fault he had been a little less patient than normal, and a deeper frown had become more common with him. He had so much to think about, mind you. Not only did he have a kingdom to lead into war, but his complicated feelings were becoming even worse. But that was private. There was no need for Francis to pry into his life.

"I have no idea what your talking about. " Arthur said, glaring at Francis. The taller blonde raised a eyebrow at the other shorter one.

 

"Really?" Francis said, teasingly. "You seem to have been getting a lot more stressed lately." 

"Well, last I checked, a bloody war did just start." Arthur said coldly, getting up. The chair squeaked in protest against the carpeted tile. He did not want to have this conversation.

"That is a very good reason, but are you sure it's not more than that, hmm?" Francis asked suggestively. If he hadn't winked, Arthur would bet that he couldn't have caught it. The Diamond’s King was so infuriating sometimes, always giving Arthur such great headaches. 

"What more is there to it?" Arthur said, scowling deeper at Francis. Couldn't the idiot just take a hint and drop it?

"Your denying it Arthur." Francis said. He even frowned a little. "I'm merely hinting that you seem to have been growing a tad bit more attached to a certain King."

Arthur's face turned pink the second he finished that sentence. To all of his luck, of course it had it be Francis who started to suspect something.

"Your claims are false." Arthur snapped. "He's merely my partner, I only tolerate him." Of course, it seemed a bit harder to tolerate him when he looked at Arthur with those gorgeous bright blue eyes and that perfect smile and- dammit, he was getting distracted. He swore he was probably blushing a bright pink by now. He felt an overwhelming desire to just leave the room. That would be impolite of him though, even if it was Francis he was talking to. 

"Mon ami, it's obvious." Francis said, laughing a little. "Well, maybe not to some minds, but I could tell for sure. Once Alfred was bedridden, You didn't leave your room for days. You insisted on staying by his side until he had recovered "

 

"He's the bloody king!" Arthur said irritably. "What kind of Queen or gentlemen would I be if I didn't worry about one of the most important people in the kingdom?"

"Oh, I haven't even mentioned how you react when he's in the same room as you." Francis said, his voice raising in volume with Arthur's, a small smirk on his face. Arthur felt his heartbeat quicken again. Why did he have to be so nosy!?

"There's nothing between us, and I'd appreciate it if you'd drop it already!" Arthur snapped, crossing his arms. He was losing his patience now. 

"You don't have to be so hostile towards me, I'm only trying to help." Francis said dramatically.  
He actually seemed worried now. Arthur looked up to see concern in those icy blue eyes he knew so well. 

"I don't need help from you." Arthur snorted. The idea of receiving help from Francis of all people sounded ridiculous, especially considering what he was offering to help with.

"Are you sure?" Francis said, not moving his eyes from Arthur. "I've known you for a long time. I know you better than most. Knowing you, you probably don't even dream of confessing your l'amour, non?" 

"Don't be daft." Arthur said sherwardly. "Even if I did, why would he even return my feelings?" They seemed to stare at each other as Francis seemed to consider this.

"I don't know. Perhaps Alfred shares the same feelings for you? He does seem rather protective of you at times, especially as of late." Francis suggested. Arthur grimaced. As much as he hated it, Francis was right. The very thing he had been trying to ignore all week was that Alfred had Arthur's safety in mind when he decided to go to war with Arthur against Clubs. 

"That may be possible, but i doubt it." Arthur replied dismissively. He made to leave again, hoping Francis would just let him go. "Now, can I leave? I have a lot of work to do you know." 

"Even if it is just a possibility, you should consider it." Francis said. Arthur glared at him. He nodded slowly, giving up on it for now. "I understand. We always get busy during conflict. I just wanted to offer my help, however reluctant you may be to take it." He grabbed his quill again, ready to return to his attention to his work. "Will I see you at the gates to see us off when we leave tomorrow? I'd like to say goodbye, despite our disdain for one another."

"I daresay you will. Yao would have my head if I didn't." Arthur said, relieved that he could finally make an exit from this conversation. "Don't expect it to be a warm farewell though."

 

"Of course." Francis said, mockingly rolling his eyes. "Au revoir, Arthur."

Arthur hummed in acknowledgement as he headed for the door. The sooner he could get to his chambers the sooner he could relax. He knew Alfred would still be busy, granting him a good few hours to be alone.

He let out a collective sigh as the door closed behind him. At the end of the day, even though he really hated Francis there were times when he felt somewhat attached to him. They had known eachother since childhood, back before they both became royalty. 

Maybe Francis could be right. Maybe Alfred did like him back. It frustrated Arthur to think about it, really. It looked dangerously close to false hope. He hadn't wanted to even consider Alfred would like him back; it would be ridiculous, right? Arthur was frustrated with the fact that he even fell in love in the first place. Trying to think that his love might not be so one-sided made his thoughts and feelings even more worse than before. There were some nights where even in his dreams were disrupted by it.

He remembered when Alfred announced he was with going to war with Arthur. He couldn't even say no to him, he was too hard to say no to. The following night he lay in bed awake for hours thinking about it. His reason, Arthur recalled, was he wanted to make sure nothing bad happened to Arthur while away from the capital. He could argue that it was only because he was the Queen and Alfred was the King, but it still left the possibility that Alfred felt something towards Arthur that was more than just personal fondness. 

He should be worrying about his kingdom, putting his duties before his own concerns, but he kept worrying about his feelings for Alfred, and that Alfred was ready to put himself in danger for him. It made him dread going to the war front even more. Watching him almost die hurt Arthur enough, what if something even worse happened?

 

Arthur realized he had been standing in the empty hallway for more than a few minutes after he left Francis's room. He shook his head and inwardly scolded himself. He needed to stop getting so bloody distracted. 

 

He started walking away, keen on getting to his room several floors above.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehhehhehheh. If only you knew Arthur. 
> 
> Next chapter is already in the works as i post this. 
> 
> Side note - i looked up Leichinstein's human name and i found out that she had no cannon name, but Himaruya did suggest the name Erika. I choose this name instead of Lily, becuase it fit her better, and Lily feels a bit overused. I want originality so, i stuck with Erika. There was also Elise and Eva too, but Erika was listed first, so. :p


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The stress of leading a kingdom into war has started to cut down on the Spades Royal Trio, so a day of peace and a break was planned. Of course, it jist ended up as more stress for Arthur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. First chapter posted in 2019! Yay! I kept wanting to add more to this one becuase i kept thinking it was too short until i checked the word count. 
> 
> Also the introduction of Denmark as the Spades Ace. I've decided the aces since day 1 of this fic acutally, so it's nice that I get to introduce them.

Arthur's mood had all but changed in the course of the next few weeks. The situation on the battlefield had been nothing but one big stalemate. The only news to be had was the division sent to confront the Clubs troops on the borders had made it there safely. There had been nothing else. It seemed more like they were both waiting for one side to make the first move.

Not to mention he had to be reminded almost every day in the week of the choice he had to make. That choice. He was also reminded every day that he seemed a lot less patient and easier to rile up than usual. His pessimistic trait was really starting to show more. 

 

Well, the kingdom was in a inmeadite state of conflict.

 

Arthur swore he hadn't had a good night's sleep since that night Spades had privately declared war. He had to sometimes mentally slap himself to keep awake. He was sure Alfred had caught him passed on out on his throne twice, and he never let the grumpy queen live it down either. Which didn't stop him from not swallowing his pride and chastising Alfred when he failed to ignore his own lack of sleep.

So when Yao had requested(insisted) that the three of them took a break and the very least had some tea together, Arthur had only begrudgingly complied. He had found that now that times in peace was scarce, a cup of tea had been one of the only things keeping him from snapping. The fact that the palace gardens was the place they always had tea together also helped. The beautiful flowers in various shades of blue and purple always stroke a chord with Arthur. He had always been very fond with nature.

Yao was better at looking out for others than he was at looking out for himself. One night he had taken over Arthur's paperwork and insisted he get some rest. When he woke up the next morning he saw Yao sound asleep with his head in his arms on Arthur's desk, surrounded by papers and ink.

Alfred seemed to have been holding it together quite well, surprisingly. He hadn't been watching Alfred, that would be borderline insane, but he prided himself that he was miles better at reading the atmosphere than Alfred was. The youngest of trio's job was the most important, so no matter how much Arthur hated it, he kept worrying about him.

All of that being said, Alfred seemed quieter than usual, which was saying something becuase this was Alfred after all. He also seemed to be finding every reason possible to be in the same room as Arthur. It was almost has if the other was worried about him as well. 

 

No. He was being too hopeful for his own good.

 

"Arthur."

 

Said person looked up. "Yes?"

 

"Heh, there wouldn't happen to be any more sugarcubes over there, right?" Alfted asked quietly, putting down his tea. Arthur rolled his eyes. The younger blonde had never really liked tea unless there was a lot of sugar in it.

"No, you already ate them all after they were used." Arthur said, glaring at Alfred. Not to mention three sugarcubes was more than enough for one cup of tea. Even if it was just plain tea. 

"Oh." Alfred said, slightly deflating like a child who was told he couldn't have any dessert. He put his teacup and saucer on the table and huffed. "Was this supposed to be relaxing? I don't feel that relaxed."

Arthur scowled at him. "Which part makes this not relaxing?" He challenged.

"I dunno, i guess with the war and stuff?" Alfred said, shrugging as he rest his chin on the palm of his hand. "It's kind of hard to rest when there could be people dying out there, right?" 

"That is why i thought of this." Yao said, glaring at both of them. "I thought we were in need of a break." 

"Maybe we should've just slept in. I swear i haven't slept since a month ago." Alfred said, starting to yawn. 

"I haven't slept in on a work day since the clocks choose me." Yao said. "I always wake up early."

"Whaaaaaaat?" Alfred said childishly. "That's impossible." 

"If anyone needs more sleep it's us." Arthur said. "The council seems to think that just becuase we were chosen by a mysterious magical force, that we also must be indomitable or something similar."

"The council is a load of snooty jerks." Alfred said, glaring at nothing in particular. "I wish i could fire all of them."

Arthur didn't answer. He whole heartedly agreed. He never got along with any of the members. They all seemed more worried about financial gain and the well being of the elite rather than anything else. Arthur hated the whole lot of them. 

What irritated him the most was that none of them had any objections to sending two royal figures off to war instead of one. He had no case against Alfred anymore. They all seemed to respect the rules the kingdom was built around too much. He was still trying to wrap his head around his own emotions, now he just couldn't seem to get Alfred out of his head.

God, Francis was right. He would never admit it out loud, but he was right. Arthur was going completely crazy and it was all Alfted's fault. 

 

"Artie? Your staring at me? Did i do something wrong?"

 

Arthur blinked to find he had been staring at a now very confused looking Alfred. He blushed profoundly. "No! I most certainly wasn't staring!" He said, turning away and hiding his face behind his teacup. 

"Geez, whatever you say then." Alfred said, taking a sip of his own tea and rolling those beautiful blue eyes of his.

 

Oh bloody hell.

 

He quickly looked away again to make sure he wouldn't be caught staring again. He pretended to be very interested in the colourful greenery and plants that surrounded them. Being cuaght twice was more suspicious tham being caught only once. Bollocks, Alfred was such a distraction these days..

"Hey! I found you three!" Said a really loud voice.

Three heads turned to see a man in a blue and purple uniform and spiky hair walk up in a hurried pace. 

"Matthias!" Yao said, frowning. "We told everyone not to bother us." He gave a disapproving head gesture to the Spades Ace now in front of the table.

"Sorry!" Matthais said, putting a hand on the table for support. "I've been looking for you guys everywhere. I had to pester a bunch of maids until they told me you were in some random garden having a tea party or whatever."

"If it's so bloody important then tell us before you pass out!" Arthur said irritably, glaring at the Dane who looked like he had been running across the entire palace grounds. 

The Ace nodded and regained his composure. Matthias was very loud and a bit annoying sometimes, but his experience as a soilder was exceptionally perfect, and he could take his job as head of the Spades Military very serisouly.

"Well, i wouldn't of looked for you if weren't this important, but we just got word back. The Clubs soilders attacked the border divisons!" Matthias yelled. He said it almost excitedly, almost as if he loved the fact the war had finally heated up.

Arthur felt his heartbeat quicken. At first he was put on the spot. Well forgive him it this was the first time he had to lead a kingdom into war. He instictivly glanced at Alfred before gathering the composure to answer.

"What happened?" He inquired, almost accidently slamming down his tea. Heck, and they were supposed to be relaxing. Could he get any bloody rest?

"The Clubs armies surrounded the village the Spades had taken refuge in and launched a full offense assault." The Danish Ace recounted. "They were pretty evenly matched. According to the reports, our armies were able to drive them out, but its doesn't look good." 

There was a collective silence as everyone took in the news. Yao seemed to be mutterinng something under his breath in foreign words.

Alfred gave a weak grin. "At least we won." He said, always the ever optimist. "What were the casualties?"

"No one knows right now." Matthias said. "I think it may be over a hundred, maybe more on the enemy side." 

There was another long silence. It was a rather grim atmosphere that Arthur didn't find enjoyable. "Anything else?"

The Dane nodded. "Uh, yeah. I sort of got a personal request from the General. Really old one, can't pronounce his name. Anyway, he made a request that the Ace and Queen lead a reinforcement division of troops to the borders as soon as possible."

Arthur froze. Out of all the bad news he just got, that had to be the worst.

"Oh i guess, in this case, the Queen and King." The Dane said, laughing as if it was a joke. "Darn, it's been a very long time since I've even thought about saying that." As if there wasn't anything else that was going to pound Arthur's current predicament into his skull. 

"Hmmmm, you three are completely hopeless." Yao said, rubbing his temple. He always said that to anyone younger than him, it was like he always had something to complain about in the younger generation. "Did either you think about the amount of paperwork i'll get once you two are gone?"

Well, Arthur didn't care about that right now. He sighed. "When is the reinforcements being dispatched?" He asked, sounding a lot calmer than he really was.

"In about a week i think. I can't give you a accurate answer right now, your the only people who know about the current war status." Matthais said. "You three are kind of the first people i wanted to tell."

Arthur gave a inaudible noise of discomfort. He was intimidated by the threats that now loomed over his head. He glanced over at Alfred again. He didn't like to admit it, but he was worried about Alfred. Forget he had made the decision in order to protect Arthur, he was still putting himself in danger.

"Matthias?" He said suddenly. "Can I have a word? In private?" The whole table looked at Arthur in confusion as he got up. He made a show about not caring, though he flushed in embarssment and added; "it's rather important."

"Oh, uh yeah! Of course!" Matthias said, flashing a big smile as he led Arthur deeper into the palace gardens. Arthur only nodded briskly and tried to pretend he didn't hear Alfred and Yao whispering behind him.

After a few minutes they came close to the gates that led to the front grounds. There were more various flowers, all in different shades of blue, purple, and white. Dark ivy surrounded the walls, trees, and dark ivory gates. Matthais stopped and gave Arthur a big grin. If Arthur didn't know any better, he would say Matthias reminded him only too much of Alfred.

"So, whatcha' need?" Matthias said, stuffing his hands in his pockets. Even his grammar was butchered like Alfred's. Bloody hell.

"I need to ask you a favour." Arthur said quietly. He didn't care if they were supposedly alone. The fact that he was even trying to do this without thinking we enough to scramble the young Queen's mind. 

"Okay........what is it?" Matthias asked, tilting his head. 

"I need you to promise something....." Arthur muttered, flushing in embarssment. As much as he hated Alfred, that bloody idiot, he wasn't daft enough not to know the risks. The last thing he wanted was for Alfred to get himself killed on Arthur's behalf. The very thought set him on edge. He had spent weeks anticipating the threat of this particular war in the first place, he had had time to think about it. 

Matthias rasied a eyebrow. "Get on with it Arthur. You know you can trust me with anything. It's part of my job and all." He furrowed his brow for a minute. "Unless you want me to help you get away with murder, becuase that's not happening."

Arthur glared at him. "Git! This is serious!" He scolded irritably, folding his arms.

"Right! Right! Sorry!" Matthias said, quickly. He put his hands up in mock surrender and smiled at the smaller blonde. "What promise do you want me to make, your majesty?"

Arthur swallowed and looked down. "C-can you promise me.....that you'll do whatever you can to.....protect the King?" He finished faintly, looking down at the grass and stone path beneath him. God, this whole thing was stupid. He should've just stayed quiet. There was no way Matthias wouldn't dwell on this. He was always cleverer than Arthur always assumed.

Matthias's looked at Arthur. "You want me....to look out for King Alfred?" He repeated slowly.

Arthur flushed in the cheeks with more embarssment. "Yes, you bloody twat, don't make me repeat myself! I want you to make sure Alfred doesn't get hurt while out there!" He said imploringly. He looked up, but was careful not to meet Matthais's cobalt blue eyes.

"Heh, didn't expect to hear that today." Matthias said, chuckling into his uniform collar. "Do you acutally like him or something?"

Arthur inmediatily went tense and glared sharply at the Ace. Oh for all the love of- "What?! No! What gave you that idea!?"

Matthias shook his head and looked at Arthur with a expression that displayed nothing but glee. "Arthur, I'm sorry, but i thought it looked obvious. The way you act around him, it's like your nuts for him or something."

Arthur paused for a moment. Was it really that obvious? He would dismiss Francis's accusations, after all, it was just Francis, that frog. But Matthias? If someone as daft as Matthias could figure it out like that, then he could only wonder. 

"I haven't the slightest idea to what you imply." Arthur detested dryly. "I simply don't want Alfred dying while trying to protect me." He paused again, before adding; "Besides, it's supposed to my job to protect him, not the other way around. I'm simply doing my duty as Queen." 

Matthias stared at Arthur for a moment, his blue orbs expressing a mind probably full of thoughts and questions. They reminded him so much of Alfred's. Well no, Alfred's eyes were a lot brighter and more complex. Alfred's eyes always looked like they held every shade of blue and all, and were so easy to just get lost in. The Ace's eyes just held the same shade of blue that was very common to society. Maybe his were a bit darker than normal though. 

"There's already going to be a tad bit more soliders sent in this division. It's protocol when traveling with two or more royal figures. I'm guessing you knew that." Matthias reminded him. He seemed to finally be ditching the usual jokes, diverting to the seriousness that he so expertly displayed. 

"I know that." Arthur said dismissively. "I mean, when we make it to the battlefield. Neither of us have been to war. I'm worried that something bad might happen. It's my job to worry, after all." Arthur said, choosing his words carefully. He didn't want to say the wrong things and only confirm Matthias's suspicions. "The King is the most important person im this kingdom, especially in war. If he dies, the war is over, and we end up cuaght in a bleak aftermath. I can't let that happen."

Matthias nodded. "So what do you want me to do? It's not like he's going to be out front, he's going to be with us, in the bunker commanding everyone. This isn't the dark ages anymore." He clarified. Arthur knew what he meant. A childhood spent pouring over books taught him enough. After too many important people dying in wars, the Queen and Ace took on more of the strategizing role and fought at the back, where plenty of people were around to protect them. Being out front was simply too dangerous these days. 

"I don't know. Just please, give me your word that you"ll do whatever you can to protect him." Arthur adjured. "That's a order." 

Matthias seemed to register something, then he sighed and nodded. "Well then your majesty, I'll try my best. I'm not entirely sure what I'll be able to do, but I'll try. I assure you, I care about the two of you just as much as you do. It's my job too."

"Thank you." He said quietly, looking away. He gave a sideways glance. "Don't tell Alfred I asked you about this. Please." He asked, pleading that Matthias would comply. He knew the Dane had a rather big mouth. Not one to tell secrets, but he could also be one to accidentally let something slip. 

Matthias tilted his head. "Why?" He asked curiously.

"Nothing! Just don't!" Arthur retorted, glaring daggers at Matthias.

"Okay, alright then your majesty." Matthias said, mockingly rolling his eyes, but still meaning every word of what he said. " I won't speak a word of this."

Arthur gave a collective sigh of relief. Oh,thank god. It was a little more reassuring that he knowingly had someone to rely on in this situation. The thought of Alfred in danger had loomed over his head for weeks. 

"I bet your tea is cold now." Matthias said, smirking at Arthur. He was right. It had been a little over half a hour. His tea was probably cold and undesirable now. Bollocks, he hated when he wasted tea like that. It was just as bad as spilling it. 

"Yeah." Arthur said. "I think i'll just go to my room. You can inform Yao and Alfred that I wasn't feeling good enough to come back." maybe a bit of splendid isolation would do him some good, even if it would inevitably be interrupted once Alfred was finished with work. 

Matthias's smirk grew wider. "Aye aye, your Royal Majesty." Matthias said, giving a sort of mock solute. He stuffed his hands back in his pockets and walked away in his usual merrily pace. 

Arthur frowned. He couldn't figure whether or not he had made the right choice. He felt warmer knowing he had done something in the complete interest for Alfred's safety, even without his knowledge. He had been hestaint to act on such a impulse, he always had been, but his haunting thoughts of tradgey was too much.

 

This was beginning to sound too much like those drama novels he read in his spare time. Arthur shook his head and headed for the doors that led back into the palace. He took his time, making sure to dwell on every moment spent in tranquility and peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There might not be that much of a wait for the seventh chapter. I don't know right now.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred wanted to ask Arthur something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lost this chapter in an email with someone else, which explains it lateness. I had thought It lost and was rather reluctant to write it again. Also, small writer's block. 
> 
> I took the time to write furiously in the last two weeks once it all hit me, so yay.

"Hey! Sleepy grump! Wake up!"

 

Arthur jerked awake. He had his head in his arms, curled up on the desk and fast asleep. He blinked his hazy eyes and was met with bright blue orbs.

"Arthur! You fell asleep with all that paperwork!" Alfred said, chortling as he let go of Arthur. He had been trying to urge him to awake, apparently.

Arthur paused. His heartbeat felt like that of a hummingbird's. Arthur realized with great relief that it had only been a nightmare. He could still recall it in perfect detail too. He furrowed his brow at the memory of it. It had felt so real...

"Hey, uh Artie?" Alfred said, trying unsuccessfully to hide a grin "You have ink all over your face." 

Arthur blinked, and then looked down. Amongst the jumble of disorganized papers, a bottle of ink had spilled all over his papers and quills, and apparently his face.

"Oh, bloody hell," Arthur said immediately, rising up and putting a hand of his face. He could feel it too. There was ink all over his cheeks and nose, and little spots on his forehead. 

"Here I'll get it for ya." Alfred offered, licking his thumb and moving towards Arthur. Arthur immediately blushed red and retracted away from the younger monarch.

"With your saliva? I don't think so!" Arthur said, glaring at Alfred for the action he found disgusting. He got up and headed toward the bathroom. "I'd rather use water, thank you." He hurried toward the bathroom and closed the door swiftly.

"Okay geez! I was just trying to help!" Alfred said, sounding almost disappointed. Arthur felt guilty for making Alfred sound like that, but he ignored it.

He walked over to the basin and threw cold water on his face. He looked in the mirror to see that ink was indeed all over his face. He scowled and started rubbing his wet hands on his face, determined to rid his face of the dried black liquid.

He stared for a second at his reflection. His green eyes he was always so grudgingly known for glistened back at him. He furrowed his brow at it, trying to remember that dream. He felt as if he had a hangover, and it somehow felt worse than when he really did have one.

Alfred had been it, he realized. He could recall his voice. It didn't sound quite happy. He'd been having more of those recently. Dreams, where Alfred would be in some mortal peril and Arthur, would be helpless to stop it. Others were just simply the lad refusing to talk to him. 

He was rather tired of it and knew it was only because of what had been happening lately. He vaguely remembered the fae folk telling him dreams had connections to emotions. Of course, none of his magical friends really liked it inside the castle, which was why he had scarcely any time to visit with them anymore. That and he knew very few people who could also see them.

A few minutes later, he exited the bathroom, his face in a hand towel as he searched for Alfred. Alfred hadn't moved from his position from the desk and was now holding several papers with spilled ink on them. 

"Oh hey, your back," Alfred said. "I was just cleaning this up. There's ink on your coat by the way." Arthur looked down at his sleeves to see more black liquid stained on his indigo coat. He quickly shed his coat and placed it on a couch arm. Hopefully, it'll wash off. 

He watched as Alfred moved around at his desk. It seemed almost surreal to see him after waking up from a nightmare where Arthur watched him die. He wasn't quite awake either, so he still had a weird grasp of reality.

"What time is it?" Arthur asked anxiously, leaning off the couch and approaching Alfred. He had tried to be as casual as possible, but it still felt awkward. The King turned and frowned.

"Last I checked it was a quarter til' eleven, but that was before I came in," Alfred said nonchalantly, now gathering the ruined paperwork in his hands. "Kinda unlucky for you, but this is all finished paperwork I think."

Arthur only shook his head and glanced at the papers that had escaped being ruined by ink. "Bollocks. The treasurer isn't going to be very happy with me for that." He remarked. The treasurer was a grumpy anti-social man who had a pet puffin that he always kept close. 

"Neither will Yao, he'll have to do this instead of you." Alfred joked, putting the pile in the corner of Arthur's desk. The pile was nowhere neat and had corners and backward pages everywhere. "Ya know since we're leaving tomorrow and all." 

Arthur's breath hitched on his throat as he slowly nodded. He didn't want to dwell on that right now. He was hoping that his last batch of work would help take his mind off of it all, but instead, the lack of sleep had yet again caught up to him. 

"Well? Get out of the way!" Arthur said, trying to push Alfred away so he could sit down and resume his work. 

"What? At this time of night? Arthur, no. You need to sleep." Alfred said, standing still as Arthur tried to push against him. The King had always had superior strength compared to his grumpy Queen. He gave up and instead glared at Alfred.

"So? I have to have all that done by tomorrow!" He said irritably. 

Alfred only shook his head. "Nope! You need to rest more than I do."

"Bloody twat, I mean it!" Arthur seethed, trying again to push against the younger royal, but Alfred wasn't so much as moving an inch.

"Aw, come on Artie! You don't really wanna wake up early tomorrow all exhausted because you ignored me?" Alfred asked, laughing at the annoyed Queen.

"Does it matter?" Arthur replied, now only scowling at Alfred in a last attempt to convince him to give in.

"It does to me. I'm sure there are other people who can do our work." Alfred said. Just for emphasis, he sat down in Arthur's chair and folded his arms. "Sorry dude, I'm not budging."

Arthur glared weakly at Alfred and finally sighed in defeat. "Fine, have it your way." He sat down on the couch and gave Alfred a look. "Happy now?"

"Yep!" Alfred clarified, getting off the chair and tumbling against the other couch within seconds. Various pillows fell to the floor as he settled down across from Arthur.

"Do you have to be such a child?" Arthur asked, annoyed. He already knew the answer. Alfred always had a childlike side to him, even now in his adult years. 

Alfred only yawned in response. "Yeah, yeah. How long have you been up here anyway?"

Arthur quirked his lips. "Since after dinner. I thought if I could start early I'd be able to finish all of it before we depart tomorrow." He said crossly. He had thought that despite how exhausted he felt, and eating beforehand only made him more drowsy.

"Damm, your stubborn," Alfred commented, stifling a yawn. "The council didn't give you all that work because they wanted only you to kill yourself trying to get it done ya know."

Arthur shook his head. "That doesn't matter, they gave me it, and that means they expect me to do it."

"Yeah okay, whatever," Alfred said, grabbing a pillow.

There was an awkward silence. The nearby grandfather clock was the only sound in the room. It ticked by the seconds, almost as if it was counting away the time they had until the inevitability of tomorrow arrived. There was a chance that this was the last moment they had before setting off into unknown but certain danger. 

Arthur swallowed and looked up discreetly at Alfred. The lighter blonde had begun to fiddle with his hands. The lad could never stay still for more than five minutes. It was yet another perk about the young monarch that Arthur was annoyed by but at the same time couldn't imagine Alfred without. 

The silence was killing Arthur. He normally liked peace and quiet, but this was painfully awkward. He looked up at Alfred, wondering if he should say something.

"So...are you nervous about tomorrow or anything?" Alfred said, probably having had the same idea as Arthur. Alfred looked up from the hands in his lap to look at Arthur.

Arthur chose his next few words carefully. He dropped his gaze. "Only as much that's considered normal, I suppose." He answered bitterly.  Of course, he was, but that was because of reasons that were none of Alfred's concern.

"Eheh, yeah I wondered," Alfred stated quietly, fiddling with the velvet pillow he had in his lap. 

There was another awkward silence. Arthur cleared his throat. "Aren't you  more nervous than I am?"

Alfred shook his head and grinned. "Nope! The hero never gets scared!" He declared. This earned himself a glare from Arthur.

"Idiot. I meant it. Besides, even hero's get scared every once and a while. Heroism does not make you indomitable" Arthur reminded him. Alfred was always claiming he was some type of hero or something. It was really quite annoying, and Alfred wasn't intelligent enough to know when to stop.

"I know!" Alfred claimed although he frowned a little. "I'm not scared about what would happen to me though. Well, okay. Maybe a little, but that's not what makes a good King, right?"

"Bloody git, since when do you care about that?" Arthur said, flustered a little. If Alfred let on to his intentions any more than he already had, Arthur swore he was going to hurl. 

Alfred merely gave a nervous chortle. "It's nothing. I guess I just care a lot about people." He said dismissively, not making eye contact with Arthur. "It's not that important."

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "Fine." He hesitated before adding; "It shouldn't be you who's afraid anyway, you're the one who bloody volunteered." 

Alfred sighed. "I did, didn't I?" He said, making Arthur inwardly snort as if he needed a bloody reminder or anything. "I'm just doing my duty as King." 

Arthur scowled at him. "That's not your duty, it's mine. Why are you so determined to flip the script?"

For some reason, Alfred seemed to blush a little he turned his head away and pretended to be very intrigued with the pillow again. "N-no reason." He stuttered. 

Did Alfred just do what he thought he did? Oh gosh, that was adorable. Arthur sometimes underestimated how adorable Alfred could be at times. And the oblivious idiot had no knowledge of it either.

Wait, was Alfred referring to how protective of Arthur he had been lately? That was ridiculous. Alfred wouldn't need to be nervous about admitting that, would he? The only explanation Arthur would come up with was that Alfred actually...?

No. Never mind. Don't think that.

It felt very awkward just sitting there. They had spent a lot of time alone in This room. Arthur would be reading the latest novel he had become engrossed in, and Alfred would be doing whatever came to him that day. He was the type to try anything and everything without a second thought. Of course, there was a lot of things that he lacked enthusiasm at, but Alfred had a diverse array of hobbies. He was more of an outdoor person though, and whatever time he spent indoors made him very talkative, which was something that Arthur found could get annoying rather quickly. 

The silence that filled the room was almost painful. This was one of the instances where his splendid peace and quiet was suffocating. He cleared his throat and sat up. "Well, if you don't mind, I'll be going to bed then. I suggest you do the same." He said.

Alfred just shrugged his shoulders. "Probably. All of my paperwork is actually done, so I guess I should." He replied. In to timing, another yawn emitted from the young King. Arthur thought he looked even more childishly attractive when he yawned. Or made any quirky expression really. The fact that something so simple about Alfred could make Arthur inwardly swoon so easily was haunting though.

Arthur furrowed his brow. "How did you of all people finish all of that work?" He asked with a hint of curiosity. He still had a sizable stack of paper and parchment left, and probably more because of that spilled ink episode from earlier.

"I pulled an all-nighter a week ago," Alfred explained sheepishly. "I sneaked into the library when you fell asleep and did it there instead." Alfred did seem like the type of person to do that. Arthur knew he was a little bit of a workaholic himself, but at least he attempted to get rest every now and then. 

"Alfred, you're going to get yourself sick doing that." He said flatly. Of course, there had been times when Yao had to put his foot down and stop Arthur from ignoring sleep back in his early days as Queen. 

"Yeah I know, I just do that when I'm really pressed to get work done,"  Alfred said dismissively. He got up and paused for a little bit. glancing over at Arthur, he cleared his throat. "Hey, do you know when we're leaving tomorrow?"

Arthur groaned softly and shot an exhausted glare at him. "Bloody- did you forget? Before noon. We need it to be at the gates before eleven. Any later and a lot of people will be angry, including Yao."

"Right! I knew that!" Alfred said, laughing a little. Arthur just rolled his eyes in disapproval. "Can you meet me outside this room before sunrise?" He said quickly. 

What kind of question was that? Arthur blushed, barely managing to hide it with a heavily confused expression. "Do you have any idea what time that would be?"

"It's okay if you don't want to Arthur," Alfred reassured, which made the older royal blush harder at the mention of his real name and not some cheap nickname that Alfred always used. "I just thought it might be nice for us to do something together while still in the safety of the capital." He looked down at the floor with that kicked puppy look.

Arthur hesitated. Spend time together? He had asked that before on several different occasions, but now? At sunrise? Before the war? Sounded like a cliche date. No. Arthur would not let his naive hopeful mind think such a thing.  
They were just friends. Partners. Aqquatinces. Nothing more. 

He didn't like the sound of that either, funny enough.

"No." Arthur interrupted. "It's fine. I can get up by then. It should be fine." He made sure not to look him in the eye though. "N-not like it's for you or anything. I just don't want you feeling any melancholy on the day of our departure."

Alfred brightened up. He looked so adorable and childish at that moment. "Thanks! I won't let you regret it! It's important, I promise!."

Arthur merely shook his head and hid any gestures by stooping down to pick up the abandoned pillows Alfred had left on the floor. "Don't overreact, bloody git." He kept his back to Alfred as he put the last velvet plush pillow in its place. "Now I do believe that I wanted to get some sleep?"

Alfred nodded. "Of course! Good night Artie! See ya extra early tomorrow!" He said enthusiastically. He nodded brightly before heading to the door that led to his separate bedroom. 

Arthur was so caught off guard that he forgot to correct him about the nickname or the butchered grammar. His heart was still hammering in his chest, and his mind was scrambled. It was a very familiar feeling to him, but now it buzzed with the notion that he was going it meet Alfred alone to do something secretive.

It was purely confidential though. His mind would get so worked up only to deflate upon the realization. Alfred would never like him that way. It was probably just in the assurance of friends. The thought of Alfred asking to hang out on levels of romance was quite the fevered dream. 

Arthur didn't move after Alfred left the room until a few moments passed. He took extra care and time when preparing for bed. 

When at last he had climbed under the warm blankets, he would lay awake for several more hours, prodding amongst what he thought was unreachable.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur and Alfred fluff. That's all I have to say

"Where are we going?" Arthur asked, a hint of curiosity amongst the irritation. It wasn't even six in the morning and they were awake, walking along the palace corridors. Arthur wasn't even sure where they were going. They were in the East wing, right?

"Just a little bit farther. I know where the door is. It leads into the back of the castle grounds." Alfred explained. He was leading Arthur down the dimly lit hallways. The younger man had gotten very close to brushing his hand against Arthur's on more than one occasion. He found himself subconsciously wishing that Alfred would hold his hand for real. If only. 

"Why are we going to the back of the castle grounds? There's nothing but stables." Arthur interjected. He furrowed his brow in further confusion. He didn't honestly know at all where they were going. Why outside? This better not be one of Alfred's childish games. And he wondered why he had fallen so hard for him anyway.

"We're going outside the Palace grounds," Alfred said cheerfully. He winked at Arthur, which made him blush a little. They had stopped at a large wooden door at the end of the hallway.

"Outside the palace grounds?" Arthur said, more confused than ever. He gave Alfred a look. "What for? That's dangerous. Everyone will get angry with us." He felt a headache coming on at the thought of Yao's face had he found out they snuck out like this.

"Have a little faith Artie," Alfred said, opening the door. The warm humid air of summer dawn crept in. "Do you really think I would let anything happen to my Queen?" 

The Queen pondered this for a moment. Actually, yes. He thought he might. Then again, he already had flung himself into warfare. What else could prove he had Arthur best intentions at heart at this point? As much as Arthur hated to think it, Alfred really would protect him. He lowered his eyes and even saw a sword tied to Alfred's waist. He even came prepared then. Typical.

"Reluctantly, yes." Arthur complied. He glared at Alfred. "What is the point of this anyway? I would think we need more sleep than sneaking out the palace grounds for Ace knows what." 

"I promise. It wouldn't be a waste of time. Unless you're a party damper anyway. Come on! My arm's getting tired." He said a little ecstatically. Arthur hesitated, but then stiffly walked past the door. He felt something swoop in his stomach as he did so. Wherever he was going, he was going to be alone with Alfred for an extended period time.

 

Oh, bloody hell.

 

_______________________________________

 

 

After several minutes of walking, Alfred had taken him past the castle walls and into the forest. Arthur felt very much like calling him off several times. He saw no point in it really. He was wasting valuable time! It wasn't like he could just catch a nap in the cavern while they were moving!  
Not to mention Alfred kept trying to crack a conversation with him. 

"Oh! Hey Artie, I'm going to need you to cover your eyes." Alfred said suddenly, grabbing Arthur's wrist. He felt himself jump slightly at the gesture. He had stopped him behind a great oak tree. It was still very dark, they really had only been walking for only thirty minutes. Arthur found himself hoping it would be over soon. He couldn't stand being around Alfred like this.

"What? Are you mental?" Arthur said, confused. He didn't really trust the other. Why would he have to close his eyes? Was it some childish way to make it more of a 'surprise'? 

"No. Just, please? I know it sounds stupid like everything else you think I come up with....but just trust me this once?" Alfred pleaded. Arthur looked up to see Alfred with a half smile. Oh no, it was that kicked puppy look. Arthur felt his heart jerk at it. It didn't take a consulting detective to know that this was important to him.

"......Fine. You better not lead me into a ditch." Arthur said begrudgingly. He slowly closed his eyes and let his world go into darkness. Not a second after he felt a warmth on his face. It felt like hands. "What are doing?" 

"Making sure you don't peek!" Alfred said simply. "Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to my Queen!" Arthur thought of giving a retort but found he couldn't. He couldn't stand to hurt the lad's feelings like that. Perhaps he also wanted to secretly enjoy Alfred's arms around him while he could? Maybe that was absurd. 

Arthur felt Alfred nudge him forward, and he walked, slowly. He couldn't help but wonder what Alfred was so enthusiastic to show him. They were in a forest, almost an hour away from palace grounds. He knew there was a small herd of unicorns that lived in this particular wood, but as far as he knew, Arthur was the only one here who would see them.

"Alfred, how much longer? We don't have time for this." Arthur said.

"Almost there. Just try not to step on my feet." Alfred said brightly. Arthur could only hear the crunch of grass and leaves under their feet and the soft rhythm of Alfred's breathing. He almost contented at the notion. If only he could stay like this forever...

"Okay. I'll let you open them now." Alfred said slowly. All too soon, he removed his hands from Arthur's face. Arthur blinked a little and was a little taken aback by the increase in light.

 

Sunrise was beginning now. Bright purples and oranges were just barely peeking over the horizon. Stars were even still visible. But it was the view that was breathtaking. The entirety of the captain could be seen from here. They were at the very top of the hills and forests that lined the city on the west end, where the roads led on to the palace. Huge buildings and cathedrals stood proudly, some of the bright roofs shining in the dawn light. Thousands of other buildings and streets lay in their shadows. It was nothing short of gorgeous. 

 

"Alfred........what exactly....?" Arthur began, for once not sure of what to say. How had he not found this spot? He had gone into this wood dozens of times. Whether it was looking for magical creatures or just simply taking a walk. 

"I found this a few years back before the clocks chose me to be King." He smiled fondly in a way that made Arthur's stomach tie knots. "I was barely even a teen then. I was just playing around. I used to come here all the time before I got busy doing King stuff and all."

Arthur felt a blush creep up his cheeks. Alfred had wanted to show him this. This. And it was stunningly breathtaking. It made him feel so perfect to feel like that. To feel that Alfred had wanted to show him something special. It made his mind go crazy.

"Why did you want to show me this?" Arthur said in wonder. He rarely did that anymore. He was showing Alfred his vulnerabilities and not even caring about it. He found it too hard to care. He was too taken aback. 

"Because I wanted to. I wanted to show it someone who is important to me I guess." Alfred said, laughing nervously. He sat down and gestured for Arthur to do the same. The queen hesitated, but slowly sat down, making sure he wouldn't sit on his coat. "I showed this to my brother, too. He loved it. Makes me kind of miss them seeing all of this again."

Arthur felt his stomach tensing. So he was just the second. One of only two. Arthur's mind was reeling. He had no idea what to think. It was just all beautiful. He could even see dozens of fireflies peeking in out of the grass and flowers, still going about their nightly routines. 

"D-do you miss them?" Arthur said, not thinking as he rather thought he should. He found any resistance to not be close to Alfred sink away. All the butterflies in his stomach waged war on his insides. 

"Yeah. A lot. I wanna go visit them once this war is over. I bet they're worried about me. You?" He said, looking over at him. His blue eyes were still bright even in the dull dawn light. The sun peeking over the horizon reflected a little in his orbs. 

He snorted a little. His family? His brothers would only visit him to talk about silly land disputes. "I'd rather fight a war than see my family again. If my father even wants to see me. They all resent me for becoming Queen while they're just snooty nobles." Excluding Peter. He had been a mere toddler when he had left. He wondered how the boy was doing. He must be at least ten now.

"Yao told me they didn't even show up for your coronation," Alfred said bluntly. Arthur scrunched his nose in distaste at the memory. It had been a particularly sad part of his preparation. He had sent invitations and letters to his parents telling them about the coronation plans and asking them to attend. Now that he thought about it, they probably threw the letters away the moment they saw them.

"Yes. It was utterly a waste of time for anyone who sent them an invitation. They are nothing but jerks and I hope to never see the lot of them again." Arthur said flatly. He had realized Alfred had been staring at him the entire time and quickly averted his eyes. New subject. "Did you go to my coronation?" He said. Wait! That's not a new subject!

"No," Alfred said. He turned and laughed a little, looking back out at the city below. "I was too young to know what that really was. My parents took me and my bro to the festival my hometown threw in celebration for it though. I remember it being a lot of fun. There were even some fireworks. I remember the mayor cracking jokes about how expensive they were." Arthur couldn't resist cracking a smirk at that. He hid it very quickly though.

He wished he had the same happy memories during the event. The weight of becoming Queen and having a whole kingdom rely on him clouded his thoughts, not to mention dismay at the news that his parents did not show up. And his trauma over Francis. He still remembered having fun. He may have even gotten drunk on the second night. That last part was cloudy.

"My own coronation was more fun," Alfred muttered. 

"It surprises me how well you took it. " Arthur said without thinking. It was the truth. Alfred's choosing was a lot more complicated. He had gone from a poor peasant to the most important person in the kingdom in one day. And yet, he didn't lose nearly as much sleep as Arthur did.

"I didn't. You didn't see it at least. I think Yao understood since he had to leave his family behind too. There were so many nights where I almost broke down. Kinda did on most of them. Didn't want to disappoint anyone so I shut up around others." He laughed again at the last part like he always did. 

Arthur didn't pry. He felt a little bad for staying away from the lad as much as he could after he met him. He couldn't help it. He had been trying to deny he had felt what he felt. And once he finally accepted it, it made being around Alfred even more work. If only he had known.....

 

"Hey, Artie?" Alfred said suddenly. Arthur realized he had been staring out at the horizon and not talked to Alfred in a bit. He was looking at him. Arthur quickly looked away.

"Yes?" Arthur muttered, looking determinedly at the skyline.

"Don't move."

Arthur turned his head in confusion at Alfred. "You want me to-"

 

Arthur was cut off by Alfred leaning forward and swiftly smashing his lips into Arthur's.

 

Arthur had opened his mouth and made a muffled noise of utter surprise. His whole world stopped. Alfred Jones was kissing him. The king was kissing him. Alfred.....The other had closed his eyes and had focused on snogging Arthur and taking the kiss for all it was worth.

He felt his whole world light up in stars. Alfred's warm lips on his, his teeth just barely nibbling on his lower lip. His whole face was pink with heat and his eyes grew hazy. He wanted to just melt into the kiss. The younger had started to nudge his tougne in, asking for access. He almost obliged. 

 

But wasn't Alfred supposed to hate him?

 

Logic returned to Arthur's mind. Alfred, the very person he had been hopelessly in love with had pulled him into a kiss. The one person he was certain did not like him back. He had been wrong. There was no way he really could've. 

Arthur leaned away, breaking the kiss. A trail of saliva connected their mouths as Alfred blinked. There was a small smile curling on his lips, as he had enjoyed that as much as Arthur guiltily had. 

No. This wasn't supposed to happen. Alfred- he's - he can't... Oh, he couldn't even think straight! Arthur panted heavily and then looked into those hazy eyes of blue filled with.....admiration. 

 

And suddenly he couldn't stand to be around another human being any longer. 

 

Before Alfred could say anything, Arthur quickly snapped and jumped to his feet. Alfred stuttered out his surprise as he was pushed away from the queen. Arthur did the only thing his confusion broken mind could think of. 

 

He ran.

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter will most likely be a lot longer.


End file.
